Princesses Dark Secret
by imperfectionist4242564
Summary: When Lucy let's Loke in and tells him her deepest darkest secret, how will he react? Loke x Lucy


**(I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Also this story doesn't really follow the storyline. Enjoy!)**

Princesses Dark Secret

She say at the edge of a cliff and looked out over the treetops. Her mind was deep in thought as she threw rocks into the forest below her. Soon the sounds of footsteps on gravel met her ears. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. The man with the hair like a lions mane. The man with all the women. The man she fell in love with. Loke.

Lucy slowed the shower of pebbles as he got closer.

"What's a princess like you doing in a place like this?" Loke inquired.

"Why does it matter to you?" Lucy grumbled.

"Well, you see, you're sitting in the dirt with white clothing, throwing rocks, and looking upset. Hell, not only looking like it. I can /feel/ it rolling off you," he said as his eyes burned into her back; questioning; seeking.

Lucy stared into the distance for a few minutes before answering.

"I'm just having a hard time. That's all." She could feel his eyes burning into her back but she held her tongue and waited it out. Loke moved closer and lowered himself to the ground next to her.

"Lucy, look at me," he demanded.

She turned her head in surprise. He looked into her eyes and saw emotions he's never seen in a girls eyes before. He reached his hand out and caught a tear that strayed down her cheek.

"I'm sorry princess. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

"N-not really. Its just, I've never told anyone before and I don't really plan on telling anyone anytime soon. Thank you though," she looked up at him and gave him a tiny smile before turning away. After a minute Loke spoke up.

"I'm always here for you Lucy. Never forget that. I would like to be a person that you can confide in at all times. No matter what the problem is, okay?"

Lucy looked up at him in surprise. Letting out a whimper; she spoke. "Why? You don't even know what I've done! What if I miles someone?! What if I hurt an innocent person?! You don't know what I've done and yet here you are acting like the prince you've always been. Why?!" She held her head in her hands and sobbed. After a minute of silence from the lion, she stood up and started walking away. She didn't get far before he grabbed her by the waist and turned her around. He pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her. As she cried he ran his fingers through her hair in a comforting motion.

"Lucy, I don't care what you did in the past. I'm here for you now and I would like to know what's upsetting you," he whispered in her ear.

Lucy's body shuddered and she pulled away.

"Let's go somewhere first and I'll explain this to you."

The two wizards approached the grave stone. Lucy stopped in front of it and placed a bouquet of white roses on it. Loke looked at it. It read:

Here lies Layla Heartfilia

Beloved mother and wife

Died at age 29 due to failed health

He looked at Lucy. "Is this your moms grave?"

She turned her head and looked him in the eyes before nodding. She slowly knelt to the ground.

"I didn't want to do it."

"What? What didn't you want to do Lucy?" Loke looked at her in confusion.

"The man... The man who killed my mom told me that if I brought him a child he would let my mom live. I did what he asked. When I brought him the child he said that I had to kill it. I didn't want to but I wanted to save my mom. So I killed the little kid. Then the man laughed at me. He turned to the side and killed her. He killed my mom! Even after I did what he wanted! Oh Loke, I'm an awful person," Lucy broke down sobbing. Loke looked at her for a while. He knelt down next to her and rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"First off, how come it says 'failed health'? Secondly, I don't really know how to react to that. It kind of reminds me of what happened with Karen... I don't think you're a bad person. I think that you did what you thought was right in the heat of the moment. All you wanted to do was save your mom. I'm not going to judge you for that, I promise."

Lucy wiped her face and looked up at him. "I told my dad that she collapsed in the kitchen... Oh and Loke? I have another confession if you don't mind," she said quietly. He looked at her and waited.

"At first I thought you were just a jerk who didn't care about anyone's feelings but your own. You proved me wrong though. A couple times actually. About a month after we met I was consumed with thoughts of you. I just couldn't get you off my mind even though you avoided me on a regular basis. I told Erza what was happening and she told me that I was in love. At first I thought she was crazy but as the weeks wore on I realized she was right. I couldn't do anything about it though because you still wouldn't talk to me. I was okay with it though because I would still get to see you almost everyday. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you," she looked away to hide her blush and because she didn't want him to see her face if he completely rejected her.

Loke put his hand under her chin and pulled her to him. He planted a soft kiss on her lips and said, "I love you too, Princess."

**A/N: Hey readers! So this is my first story ever! I hope it was at least somewhat enjoyable. I would absolutely ****_love_**** it if you guys could give me feedback to help me improve my writing skills. Thanks!**


End file.
